Lunch Break
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: Remus invites Sirius to his room for lunch... and finds more than food on the menu. Yaoi, Lemon.


_**Lunch Break**_

Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius belong to J.K. Rowling. We claim nothing but the idea for this story.

Remus played by Dark Nuriko

Sirius played by Kasey Sanada

Remus smiled softly to Madam Pince, the librarian, the book he needed held in his hands. He looked away and opened the book, beginning to walk down the hall with memorized practice as he read while heading for the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Remus! Wait up!" Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hall before two arms wrapped around the boy. A nose nuzzled into the soft light brunette hair. "God, practice was too long. I've missed you…"

Remus raised a single eyebrow and looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. "Practice ended over half an hour ago, Sirius. You were helping James cause trouble, weren't you?"

Sirius blinked his blue eyes innocently at Remus. "Who, me?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, the poltergeist behind you, Sirius. Of course I mean you."

"Actually for once we weren't," Sirius said as he fell into step with the other as they headed back to the common rooms. "We had a meeting in the locker rooms for the upcoming game, so that's why I'm late."

Remus turned back to walking with his nose in his book. "Oh, so I take it James headed off to go see Lily?"

"Yeah, he promised to eat supper with her tonight." Sirius rest his broomstick over his shoulder and looked over at Remus. "What are you reading?"

He looked back at Sirius before looking away. "It's about werewolves," he said softly.

"Ah." Sirius let the subject drop after that. He knew it was a sore subject with his lover. "What do you want to do about supper?"

He blinked, brown eyes gazing over at his friend. "Actually, I had a talk with the house elves. I'm having supper in my room." He looked away for a moment. "You could always join me."

Sirius blinked in surprised. Rarely, if ever, did Remus invite him to his room.

He smiled. "Sure, I'd like that," he said.

He flushed softly, sticking his nose back in the book as far as he could, beginning to walk once more toward the common room. "Good."

Sirius continued to smile as they walked up to the painting. After saying the password to let them in, they walked up to Remus' room. "What did you ask up for supper?"

"Same as what everyone else will be having. I just didn't feel like eating downstairs."

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked his boyfriend, concerned. "Still getting over the last full moon?"

Remus couldn't help but nod. The last time he had to disappear for the full moon, Serverus had almost caught him sneaking out. This time, he didn't want something bad to happen. "So, how's James handling the role of Quidditch Captain?" he asked, trying to change the subject, even while he had managed to make it all the way to his room without looking up from the book once.

"I'm surprised his head can fit through a door, it's gotten so big," Sirius said with a soft laugh as he turned to Remus and gently plucked the book out of his hands. "I can't believe you're more interested in that book then me," he said with a pout.

Remus smiled softly and turned his full gaze on his lover. "Well. You have my full attention now. What would you like?"

Sirius smiled back and pulled the other close. "This," he said softly before pressing his lips gently against Remus'.

Remus melted into the hold, his slender body molding against his lovers. He returned the kiss with passion and love. He had missed this. They didn't get much alone time. James or Peter were almost always with them. Sirius had wanted to spare Remus any more unwanted attention, so he had asked Remus to please keep the relationship quiet. Of which, he agreed.

Sirius slowly deepened the kiss, letting his lips brush against Remus', enjoying the soft feel of them. Very slowly, he ran his tongue over them before slipping in between.

Remus didn't hold back. He opened his lips and encouraged his lover's tongue to slip inside and explore to his hearts content. All the while, a soft moan slipped past his lips and into Sirius'.

Sirius took his time, enjoying what little time they had together like this, exploring every part of his mouth, as if it had been years since their last kiss.

He groaned deeply at the kiss before pulling back slightly, his eyes glazed with passion. "Sirius... we have about an hour alone... if you want to..." he blushed bright red, wanting to do more, but unable to say more.

"I'll do anything you're in the mood for love," he said softly, running his fingers gently over his neck, a place where Remus was incredibly sensitive.

He gasped, his whole body beginning a slow shiver at the caress. "Whatever you think you can manage in an hour," he said in a husky purr, his body still in thrall of the soft touch to his neck.

Sirius removed Remus' clothes, a smirk on his face. "Oh, there's a lot of things I can manage in a hour love." Moving Remus backwards until he fell back on the bed, Sirius removed his own clothes before joining him, moving over his body. "You should know after all," he murmured before leaning down and brushing his lips over the other's neck.

He cried out softly, arching toward Sirius, his neck sending delightful shots of pleasure directly to his groin, making him hard instantly. "Sirius!" he whimpered softly, wanting more.

"Hmmm…" his lover murmured softly, licking behind his ear, his hands moving Remus' arms above his head.

He submitted to his lover, letting him do whatever he wanted to his body. He could feel himself harden even more, certain he would be crying from the pleasure of just that touch on his neck.

"Mmmm… do you know how much I love hearing those pretty sounds of yours?" Sirius whispered in his ear before swirling his tongue gently inside. "Knowing that it's ME that making you sound like that?"

A soft, keening cry passed his lips, his body trying to get closer to Sirius. To have him do more than just torment him. It sometimes wasn't fair when you had a neck so sensative that just stimulating it some would make you almost ready to blow your load. Yet there was nothing on Sirius that did the same.

With a soft groan of need, he arched into him once more, before slipping a hand between the two of them to stroke Sirius' own erection. "Only... an hour..." he gasped. "But... a half hour... till supper... arrives."

"Aww, ruin my fun why don't you," he said with a groan. Removing Remus' hand from his cock, he put it back where he had it. "Keep them there," he warned before slowly kissing down his lover's body.

A strangled groan caught in his throat, as he pressed closer with every touch of his lover's mouth on a new part of his body. "Please... Sirius... don't tease," he begged.

"Oh come now love, how often do I get to be with you like this? Let me have my fun for a moment," he purred as he finally got to his destination and took the head of Remus' cock into his mouth.

"Sirius!" he cried out, arching once again, and trying to push his erection further into the tight warmth of his lover's mouth.

Sirius allowed more to be pushed in, relaxing his throat and beginning to suck as he moved his mouth up and down. He always enjoyed doing this to Remus, loving the sounds he got from his lover.

A deep rumbling purr fell from his lips as he felt like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head. Lord, Sirius was going to kill him with all the teasing one of these days. He loved him deeply and wanted more of him. He wanted all that he was willing to give and then some.

Reaching down and in between the mattress, Sirius pulled out a small tub of lotion and squirted some onto his fingers. Still sucking and licking Remus' cock, he slowly pushed a finger inside him.

"Sirius!" he cried, his body greedily accepting the finger. His whole body shook now. He was turned on beyond anything he could imagine and yet his lover had forbid him from touching. Thus, all he could do was clutch the bedsheets in his hands.

After a moment Sirius pushed two, then three fingers inside him, slowly stretching him for what was to come. "How bad do you want me love?" he teased, licking the tip slowly.

He couldn't get the words past the pants and moans that slipped by his parted lips. This was just torture, and Sirius knew it. Eventually, he was able to get one word out.

"Badly!"

Removing his fingers, he lubed himself up with lotion before pressing his cock against the opening. Keeping his lover's legs spread, he pushed inside with a groan. "Remus…."

"Sirius," Remus purred wrapping his legs around his lovers waist in order to lift his hips so that he could freely push into him even deeper. "More!" he whimpered.

Sirius growled softly as he grabbed Remus' hips and started to thrust into him. "Gods you're so beautiful," he panted with each thrust.

He eyes closed as he arched back, his neck displayed and his body bent into his lovers. "Aaahhhh!" The cry fell from his lips, even as he felt himself getting closer and closer to that point that only Sirius could bring him to.

Sirius growled again, this time possessively as he lowered his head. Thrusting into him wildly now, he bit his lover's neck.

With a final push toward Sirius and a low, loud cry, Remus came. He felt his inner muscles tighten around the invading member. His hot seed spilling onto his chest.

Sirius groaned loudly as he felt his lover tighten around him and came inside him, filling him with his seed.

After they had both come down from their amazing high, Sirius kissed Remus lovingly. "I love you Remus…"

Remus almost purred in contentment. "I love you too Sirius."

Sirius smiled softly. "I'll never get tired of you saying that," he whispered, brushing his lover's hair gently out of his face.

"Mm, I don't think I'll tire of saying it," he replied, cuddling against his lover with a cat that just caught the canary kind of look on his face

Pulling him close against him, Sirius covered them up and closed his eyes, but not before noticing the house elves quietly coming in and setting their dinner on the table and quietly leaving, pretending not to notice a thing.

Sirius smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. They had a little time to sleep before they needed to eat and get redressed.

"Love you," he whispered, before falling asleep in his lover's arms. Perfectly happy and content, right where he was.

"I love you too…" As he fell asleep, Sirius swore that no matter what happened, or what got thrown at them, they would always be together.


End file.
